


Слухи разлетаются быстро

by Amorph



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorph/pseuds/Amorph





	Слухи разлетаются быстро

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [News Travels Fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/488889) by [chaostheorem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheorem/pseuds/chaostheorem). 



Артур облокотился о железные перила, наблюдая за тем, как Джеймс выкапывает из земли червяков, а потом бежит пугать ими Филиппу. Ее смех и визги были такими громкими, что он вообще удивлялся, как Кобб справляется.

\- Я залетел, - вдруг произнес Артур.

\- Чего? – Кобб остолбенел, да так и завис с наполовину смазанным защитным кремом носом.

-  Залетел. У меня внутри будущий ребенок.

\- Эм, - произнес Кобб, - и как ты, в порядке?

\- Я решил его оставить, так что, да, наверное, в порядке, - Артур пожал плечами.

\- Ну, тебе можно и паниковать, - ответил Кобб. – Мол вообще целыми днями плакала, когда узнала, что беременна Филиппой.

\- И слава богу, потому что я, если честно, напуган до смерти, - Артур вздохнул. – Хватит пялиться на мой живот, он еще даже не вырос.

\- Какой у тебя срок?

\- Восемь недель.

Дом хмыкнул, посмотрел на его живот, потом на Джеймса и Филиппу, и снова на Артура.

\- Нет, - сухо произнес тот.

\- Но это же идеально! – воскликнул Дом, даже не пытаясь сделать вид, что не понял, что имел в виду Артур.

\- Даже не думай, мы не станем сводить наших детей. Ты с ума сошел?

\- Будь благоразумен Артур, - Кобб поднял ладони. – Впереди еще много времени, ты подумай.

Артуру бы сейчас не помешало выпить. Он взглянул на живот и произнес:

\- Надеюсь, ты того стоишь.

\---

\- Ты что-что? – переспросила Ариадна. Даже по телефону в голосе слышалось недоверие.

\- Беременный. Я вышлю тебе список возможных кандидатов на замену. Хотя я лично рекомендую Санчез, она почти так же хороша, как и я.

\- Погоди, вернись-ка к беременности, - ответила та, - я хочу обсудить все в подробностях.

\- Не стоит, - сказал Артур.

\- Ты мог бы продолжить работу. В этом деле тебе не придется даже погружаться в сон.

\- Спасибо, Ариадна, но сомнацин не главная проблема. Я завязал с дримшерингом навсегда.

Ариадна рассмеялась и повесила трубку, что, пожалуй, было даже справедливо.

\---

Родители Артура давно умерли, так что бабушек и дедушек в планах не было, но сестре нужно было сообщить.

\- Мне придется держать ребенка на руках? – спросила она.

\- Нет.

\- Слава богу! – выдохнула она. – В таком случае, мои поздравления! То есть… поздравления ведь?..

\- Да, можешь поздравить, - ответил Артур.

\- Слава богу, - повторила девушка. – Слушай, ты, возможно, захочешь назвать ребенка каким-нибудь ужасным именем вроде Грейсона или Арианы, или еще как. Так что сперва позвони мне, хорошо?

\- Обязательно, - согласился Артур, которому понравились оба этих имени. Видимо, стоило почерпнуть у нее еще несколько вариантов под видом обоюдной неприязни.

\---

\- Артур! – сказал Юсуф, когда тот поднял трубку. – Ариадна говорит, ты ждешь ребенка!

\- Это правда.

\- Я тут работаю над новой смесью, которая подходит беременным…

Артур прервал звонок, а когда Юсуф перезвонил, он не стал отвечать.

Телефон завибрировал от входящего сообщения.

_Когда ты свободен, чтобы провести пару анализов?_

_Я к тебе сам приеду._

_Я могу заплатить много денег._

_Я могу заплатить ребенку._

_Пожалуйста, Артур._

_Мне так скучно. В Момбасе совсем нечего делать без Имса._

\---

Неделю спустя Артур стоял у кухонной раковины и мыл кружку, когда его постигла странная мысль. Ведь каждый отреагировал на его заявление одинаково!

\- Вот ублюдок, - зашипел он.

\- Ты что-то сказал? – спросил Имс, сидя за столом.

Артур развернулся и оперся поясницей о раковину.

\- Никто не спросил меня, кто отец ребенка? Никто! Ни Кобб, ни Ариадна, ни Юсуф, даже моя сестра не поинтересовалась.

Имс беззаботно пожал плечами.

\- Нам и так известно, кто отец, - ответил он и снова уткнулся носом в газету.

\- Я-то знаю, что нам известно, - сказал Артур, вырвав из его рук газету и хлопнув ею по столу. – Но им – нет! Они, наверное, думают, что я не знаю, кто отец, поэтому тактично молчат.

Имс посмотрел на Артура, на газету, и отвел взгляд.

\- Уверен, в этом причина.

\- Что ты сделал?

\- Вечно ты подозреваешь во всем меня. Пупсик, это обидно, между прочим.

\- Потому что ты всегда виноват, - ответил Артур. – Ты им сказал, да?

Имс улыбнулся и виновато кивнул. Артур бы пришел в бешенство, но злость была бессмысленна – он и сам уже давно хотел всем сообщить, что они с Имсом вместе.

Он, как-то незаметно для себя, тоже улыбнулся.

\- И что они сказали?

\- Ну, - Имс притянул его за бедра и погладил бока, а Артур встал между его коленей. – Я не рассказал только твоей сестре, так что она, возможно, все еще думает, что ты нагулял ребенка не известно от кого, - Артур шутливо дал ему подзатыльник. – Коббу ты первый рассказал, и он сам догадался. Ариадна тоже сама все поняла, а вот Юсуф подумал, что от Сайто, - Имс поежился. – Представляю, у него бы, наверное, были пеленки  от самых известных дизайнеров.

\- Этот ребенок бы мир захватил, - сказал Артур, рассмеявшись, когда Имс обнял его и приказал никогда больше не говорить о возможном плоде их и Сайто любви.

\- Не буду, - согласился Артур с улыбкой. Он положил руки Имса на свой живот и добавил: - Этот ребенок только наш, ничей больше.  



End file.
